RWBY Chronicles Volume 1 (permanent hiatus)
by Thegreatjman
Summary: One year following the events of Xenoblade Chronicles, the Bionis collapses, and Shulk and the gang use the Monado's power to be transported into another world, Remnant, with their memories changed to believe that they've always lived in this world.
1. The fall of the Bionis

_Hello people of the internet, and welcome to my first story! (Everything Wrong With DB doesn't really count as a "story", now does it?) I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The battle against Zanza was one year ago, since then, the people born of both Bionis and Mechonis live together in harmony, on the Bionis, since Mechonis collapsed. Prosperous times were ahead.

However, their peace would be interrupted, by an unforeseeable, unpredictable event, not even by the wielder of the Monado, Shulk. The Bionis collapsed.

After the world was reset by the Heir to the Monado, there was a small, nearly invisible crack in the foot of the Bionis. Over time, however, the crack grew, and grew, and grew until one day, the Bionis began to fall apart. The Homs, Nopon, Machina, and even the High Entia were panicking from this event, many from Colony 9 died in the early days of the collapse, however, many were evacuated up the Bionis, and along the way, the citizens of Colonies 9 and 6 met up and collaborated up the Bionis.

Leading the frightened citizens up to the top were Shulk, Fiora, Reyn, Dunban, and Sharla. The heroes were respected and well known, so the people trusted and followed them. The large group made their way through Satorl Marsh, up the Bionis' spine, through Makna Forest, meeting up with the Nopon along the way, and their Heropon, Riki. The large group then went through Eryth Sea, all the way to Alcamoth, where they were welcomed by Empress Melia Antiqua.

The seven heroes came together in a room and tried to decide what to do. They came to the decision that they should try to summon Alvis with the Monado.

The Monado glowed a brilliant Blue hue as a small Green light came out from it.

"Why have you called upon me?" The voice asked.

"Alvis, we need your help, the Bionis is collapsing and we need you to grant us one wish, so we can fix it." Shulk requested of him.

"I see, I would not normally do this, but the situation is desperate. I will allow it." Alvis agreed.

"Yeah!" "Alright!" Now we're talkin'!" The miscellaneous cries of the group went.

"We wish that the collapsing of the Bionis would stop, and that the Bionis would return to the way that it was before, _without_ the crack that started this." Shulk requested.

"... It cannot be done." Alvis unfortunately spoke.

"What?!" The group yelled.

"The collapsing of the Bionis is too deep to be fixed, also, as you used me to reset the entire universe only one year ago, I do not have enough power to stop this. I am sorry." He spoke with regret.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Shulk pleaded.

"Oi'! If we can't fix the Bionis, maybe we could go somewhere else!" Reyn proposed.

"Reyn, that wouldn't work, were _could_ we go?" Fiora scolded.

"Wait a minute, he's on to something… Alvis! Would it be possible to transport us to another world?" Shulk asked.

"Shulk! Are you crazy!?" Fiora protested.

"... Yes, I could do it. But would you want to? To do this, I would have to alter your memories, as well as the records and memories of the people of this other world, you would not remember this world, or anything that happened here, possibly not even each other." Alvis reasoned.

The group looked amongst themselves. With worried expressions they looked amongst themselves.

"What about Wifeypon and littlepon?" Riki wondered.

"What about everyone else on Bionis?!" Sharla worried.

"It would be wrong to leave them all behind. Alvis is it possible to do the same for everyone else on Bionis, and all who died during the collapse?" Dunban asked.

"Yes. It can be done. Is this what you all wish?" Alvis once again asked.

The group once again looked to each other, and nodded with determined expressions, knowing this is their only chance. With their decision made, they joined hands, and faced Alvis.

"We're ready." The group spoke together.

"Good, then let us begin." Alvis glowed brightly, as did the top of Alcamoth, and as the light died, Bionis completely fell apart.

* * *

Shulk awoke with a start. He looked around his room, he relaxed, he was fine, he was in his home.

His home, of Remnant.

* * *

 _What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review and tell me what I could improve upon. Until next time (which will actually come, unlike Everything Wrong With DB) stay tuned!_


	2. The remnants of a xenoworld

_Hello , Thegreatjman here, did you miss me?_

 _Eh, neither did I._

 _Chapter two is up and about, and I can't wait for what's in store._

 _Also, side note, if you have any questions, leave them in the reviews, I'll answer them once I get to the next chapter, like I'm doing with this comment._

 _kyrogue23 asked: "One question I have is will shulk re-learn all his monado powers as his semblance."_

 _Good question, yes, Shulk will be able to use some of the Monado Arts, not all mind you, that'd be a little too OP. Also, that won't be his "semblance." See, here's the thing, none of the Xeno characters are going to have an actual semblance in this story, but, they will each have something that their altered memories will make them believe is their semblance._

 _Finally, this chapter will be explaining what each of their altered memories have them believe has been their life._

* * *

Shulk got out of his bed, he was excited beyond belief, today was the day, him, Fiora, Reyn and Sharla were going to Beacon! Today, he and his friends would head out, and get picked up by a airship, and flown to Beacon Academy, he couldn't wait, he'd been studying at Signal for a long time to get there.

Shulk looked to the wall of his room, there it was, the _Monado_ , the weapon he had made in Signal, it was a sword that shot out a beam of energy, and had alternate special abilities, it complemented him well.

He grabbed the Monado, packed his things, and headed out the door to catch the airship.

* * *

Fiora awoke, excited, today was the day. She looked at the wall, on it hung a plaque with her old weapons, her hunting knives, they were nothing special, but when she was recommended to Signal by her older brother, Dunban, she went, and quickly realized how her weapons were nothing compared to those around her.

One day, she was being picked on by some older students and Shulk made them back off, he noted that her weapons were pretty low tech, he offered to help her make new ones. Never before had she been offered such kindness, she hastily accepted, and later that day, she sat in the armory with him, making herself a new weapon, _Infinity_. They were two blue blades that separated into several "branches". She feels that they _might_ have gone overboard, but Shulk assured her it was perfect.

She looked at the side of her bed, and there they were, her weapons that Shulk and her made together. Since that day, the two had quickly become friends, and spent much of their time together. She grabbed her weapons, packed what she thought she would need, said goodbye to her brother, Dunban, and headed to the airship.

* * *

Reyn groggily rose from his bed, today was the day. He and his friends had worked hard to get through Signal, and were about to go to Beacon. He packed his equipment, and looked to his weapon, the _Scrap Driver_. Back in Signal, when they were supposed to craft their own weapons, Reyn had, difficulty, to say the least, he knew little to nothing about mechanics, and could barely make anything functional. However, Shulk came to him, and made him a gift, this weapon, it was a gunlance, it was part blade, part shield, part gun.

Since then, Shulk has made various upgrades to it, increasing it's power and sturdiness. Shulk has offered to make Reyn a new weapon, but Reyn refused, this was the start of his and Shulk's friendship, so he would not get a new one. Shulk understood, and let the matter be.

After going down memory lane for a little bit, Reyn finished his packing, grabbed Scrap Driver, and went out to catch the airship.

* * *

Sharla calmly got out of her bed, today was the day. At long last, she and her friends would go to Beacon.

As she began to get herself ready, she reminisced about their days at Signal, it seemed like only yesterday that she met Reyn and the others. She was a loner back at signal, she didn't talk to anyone or try to make friends, it was rare that someone bothered her. She was fine the way she was, until one day, a large, muscular boy came to talk to her, " _You seem a bit lonely, you want to come hang out with me an' my friends?"_ The boy asked her, she scoffed, just another jock thinking that he could woo her, except, when she looked at him closer, she could see sincerity in his eyes, he genuinely wanted to be her friend. " _Sure, why not?"_ Sharla finally answered. The boy replied, " _Great, my name's Reyn by the way."_ " _Sharla, it's a pleasure."_ The two went to sit with Reyn's friends, and since then, the four had always been together.

She grabbed her stuff, slung her rifle, _Thunderclap_ , over her shoulder, and headed out to the airship.

* * *

As Shulk arrived at the airship bay, he saw his friends, Fiora, Reyn and Sharla already there. "Hey guys!" Shulk yelled as he ran to them, they all greeted him with a smile and a "Hello." He stared awkwardly, "So…"

"Today's the day." They finished together as the airship landed by them and they boarded.

* * *

 _There's the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned. Remember, if you have any questions about the story, I will answer you in a P.M and answer it in the intro of the next chaper._


	3. On board the Airship

_Hey guys, I'm back!_

 **dark habit asked: Is Fiora still a face unit or has she reclaimed her human body?**

 _She has her human body, part of me figured that would be implied because in the cutscene following Zanza's defeat, Fiora has her human body back._

 **kyrogue said: Nice little backstory for each of them and you thought of a name for their group.**

 _Thanks, and don't worry I have a name for the team._

 **Guest asked: Very good I hope you will continue this! But will shulk an co. Meet up with team RWBY or will shulk meet them and the others are introduced later? I hope it's the latter and I hope this story will motivate others to do a similar crossover.**

 _Thank you! They will meet team RWBY later. Thanks, me too!_

 **Guest asked: So, does the team have a connection with team RWBY or do they first meet at beacon?**

 _They have not met team RWBY, and they won't meet them until the Emerald forrest, but I will include little Easter Eggs involving team RWBY in the background until then._

 _Also, I'm surprised that no one has asked this, but Melia, Dunban and Riki will play roles in the story, Melia and Dunban in particular, sorry, but I think that I'm going to have to push our favorite Heropon to the side a little bit. For Melia, I put her on a completely seperate team with some OCs me and my friends made. Now I know what you're probably thinking, "Oh boy, OCs... Great, that's gonna be fun..." but I promise they'll be side characters, Melia's actually going to be the leader of that team._

 _And with that said, let's start the chapter, please read, enjoy and review!_

* * *

Shulk and co. looked out the window of the airship, their breath taken away by how high up they were. The four friends looked about the massive airship to try to meet people, or to get a view of a different area.

Shulk and Fiora stayed at the window while Reyn and Sharla went to a different window. "Beautiful isn't it?" Fiora asked.

"Yeah, it really is." Shulk replied with a smile.

"Shulk, I hope every day can be like this, always." Fiora happily sighed. Shulk looked at her in amusement, she did always like to be optimistic.

"... The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." A news reporter's voice began as Shulk and Fiora turned their heads from the window to see two portraits of a man with a black screen containing his name, the Department, and a series of numbers. The man had orange hair and a smirk so cocky that it could give Reyn a run for his money. Shulk turned to Fiora to assume that she was probably thinking the same thing, as she silently giggled to herself. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." He finished off

"Thank you Cyril. In other news, the Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." Shulk and Fiora saw a large group of people with animal ears or tails, some of them holding signs saying, ' _We're not animals!'_ "However, before many were harmed, the masked figure known as ' _Winged Woman'_ stopped them. The vigilante fended off the White Fang members and protected the innocent, video evidence could not be recovered, but we were able to snag some pictures, and boy are we glad this one is on our side." At that moment several pictures rotated of a young woman weilding a grey staff with what appeared to be a butterfly trapped in a web carved into it. She was wearing a pink and blue robe wearing a mask that was red covering her forehead and grey covering the rest of the face, with closed eyes. Some images showed her blasting her enemies with elemental blasts. The most striking part of her was the two, small wings that sprouted from her head, which implied that she was a faunus. "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" However, before the reporter could finish the screen turned black and a woman with blonde hair, glasses and a purple cape appeared as a hologram.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She said to the students around her.

"Who's she?" Sharla asked walking over to Shulk and Fiora along with Reyn.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She said.

"There ya go." Reyn replied.

"You are among the most privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She then disappeared after her speech. The four friends looked amongst each other, confident smiles across their faces.

"Look, you can see Beacon from here!" A female voice called, the four friends looked out the window and smiled as the saw a building towering over a cliff and a multitude of waterfalls.

They all got excited, they had made it.

* * *

 _Well, there's the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and see you next time!_


	4. The Shining Beacon Pt 1

_Hey guys! Back with more RWBY Chronicles! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and will continue to in the future! :)_

 _I was planning to put both parts one and two of The Shining Beacon into this chapter, but then I realized how long this was getting, so they're going to be seperate._

 _Last time in the Q &A I said that Shulk and friends wouldn't meet Team RWBY until the Emerald forrest, well I mabye, sorta, kinda lied about that._

 _With that said, there weren't any new questions in this chapter, so let's get going!_

* * *

Shulk and friends stepped off the airship, and in front of them was an extremely large building, almost like a castle. They were captivated by its size and scale...

Until the sickening sound and smell of someone losing their lunch made them decide to leave. Before taking off with his friends, Shulk went to the blonde boy in front of the garbage can and asked if he was ok. The boy responded with a thumbs up and continued to let loose.

Shulk ran to catch up with his friends, until hearing a young girl in white holding a bottle of a red substance, shaking it violently in the face of a girl wearing red hood and cape and red and black clothing, Shulk recognized the substance the girl was holding as Dust, and now he started to see the girl in red started to sniff as red powder from the Dust went up her nose.

Not good, but not his problem. Besides, it wasn't as if either of them would die or anything.

Shulk started to walk away, until his eyes glowed blue and the world around him had a blue tint, everything was the same it was now, except time seemed to slow excrementally, and Shulk saw the same two girls out of the corner of his eye, and the girl in red sneezed and made an explosion in front of her, the resulting explosion sent the girl in white flying, when she made impact, there was a sickening snapping sound.

Shulk opened his eyes, everything was back to normal, the blue tint around the area was gone, the two girls are still there, ' _The girls!_ ' He worried. Shulk ran over and tackled the girl in white out of the way of the blast, knocking the glass vial out of her hand, onto the ground, shattering it. Followed by the girl in red sneezing, causing the explosion he saw in his vision.

"Hey! What's your problem!?" She yelled at him as she stood up, smacking him in the face.

"Hey, there's no need to-" The girl in red tried to defend him.

"Ugh! First red hood here, and now blondey! Is this school filled with nothing but empty heads!?" She yelled.

"Well excuse me princess!" Shulk retorted.

"It's heiress, actually." A new voice spoke. Another young girl walked over, wearing black and white clothing, with a small, black bow on top of her head, and long, black hair. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellants in the world." The girl matter-of-factly stated.

"Finally, some recognition." 'Weiss' said, proudly, with an uptight smile on her face. Shulk rolled his eyes.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." She finished.

"How dare-, The nerve of-!" The girl in red quietly giggled at the flustered heiress, while Shulk silently smirked. Weiss angrily stomped away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" The red hooded girl called to the heiress. "So what's-" The girl in red started to say to the girl in black, but she had already walked away. "So, um… What was that about?" Shulk looked at the girl in confusion. "I mean why'd you tackle her to the ground like that.

"Oh, that, my semblance allows me to see the future, I saw you sneeze and blast her away, breaking _something_." Shulk explained.

She gasped in shock. "My first day here and I almost kill someone!?" The girl fell to the ground in despair.

"Well, it wasn't exactly clear, you could have just broken her arm or something minor." Shulk tried to comfort the girl, but to no avail. Shulk silently cursed, he was never good with this sort of thing, he spends so much time in his lab that he rarely deals in emotion, but rather facts, Fiora was typically better at comforting others, including him. ' _Fiora!_ ' He remembered that he had to catch up with his friends, but he couldn't just leave this poor girl, who appeared to be younger than most of the students here, to sulk to herself.

"Hey, you ok?" Another new voice asked. Shulk and the girl looked up to see a blonde boy wearing armor and carrying a sword on his side, he was kneeling down and offering a hand to the young girl, she accepted the hand and he helped her up.

"My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose." The girl introduced herself. "Aren't you the guy who vomited on the ship, Vomit-boy?"

"Yeah, but that's just because I motion sickness." He retorted.

"Mm-hmm." Ruby sarcastically replied.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" He ranted.

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit-boy was just the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you crater-face?" He said back.

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!" Ruby yelled back.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." 'Jaune' said.

"Do they?" Ruby asked.

"They will. Well, I hope they will. I mean my mom always says, um… nevermind." Jaune stopped.

"... I'm Shulk." Shulk awkwardly interjected. He was never good at social interactions, at least with people he wasn't familiar with. Usually Fiora had to introduce him.

"So, I got this thing." Ruby pulled out her weapon, a giant Scythe that was bigger than her, it was called _Crescent Rose_.

"Wow!" "Cool!" Jaune and Shulk commented respectively.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby proudly answered. Shulk was impressed by her engineering skills.

"A wha-?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a gun." Shulk simplified her answer.

"So uh… What do you guys have?" Ruby curiously asked.

"I, uh… Have a sword." Jaune said, unsheathing said sword.

"Ooh." Ruby said looking at the sword.

"Yeah, I've got this shield too!" Jaune said, grabbing a small rectangular object, and unfolded it into a three sided shield.

"So what does it do?" Ruby asked.

"Well, the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away." Jaune said trying to impress her.

"But… wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby wondered.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune sadly replied.

"At least it with making more space when you put it into a bag." Shulk imputed.

"Yeah, that's true." Jaune chuckled.

"Well, I have this." Shulk took the Monado off his back and activated it. The center glowed a faint blue, and the sword opened up from the end of the sword to the handle, and a blade of blue energy came out of it.

"Awwwesome." Ruby practically drooled over the weapon as it was shown to her.

"It has several functions, like giving me energy to move extremely fast, or creating a forcefield around me, or it uh…" Shulk would have continued if Jaune didn't slump his shoulders in sadness. Shulk felt sorry and deactivated the weapon, putting it on his back, hoping to make Jaune feel better.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to designing weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it." Ruby tried to change the subject.

"Wait you made that?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Of course, all students in Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby curiously asked Jaune.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune answered.

"Seems like a family heirloom to me. I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." She said to cheer Jaune up.

"Yeah, classics." Jaune mumbled.

"So why'd you help me out back there?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune replies.

"Hey where are we going?" Shulk asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I was just following you." He said referring to Ruby. "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court." Ruby giggled "Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Ruby snorted. "Is, uh… Is that a no?" Jaune finished.

"Heh, that's a no." Ruby replied as they made their way to the large building in the center of the school.

* * *

 _Holy crap! 1,400 words! :D Can't wait until the next chapter!_


	5. The Shining Beacon Pt 2

_Hey guys, back once again with more RWBY Chronicles!_

 _I have a little story about the reveal of Shulk's Semblance reveal. Originally, I was gonna have Shulk's Semblance reveal happen in the Emerald forrest, after he landed, he was gonna get jumped by a Grimm (probably an Ursa) and his vision would allow him to see it happen, so he would stop it. But that wouldn't be as interesting as Ruby almost killing Weiss, now would it?_

 _No questions this time, but a couple of reviews that I want to comment on._

 **PersonaQeminod1 said: "Hope Shulk power come on handy soon."**

 _Well, he did just save Weiss' life, so I can say they'll continue to be of use._

 **DoshesToDoshes said: "Just going to point out that the explosion didn't happen so that Jaune wouldn't call Ruby crater-face."**

 _Thanks for pointing that out for me, I went back and made sure to explain that the explosion still happened, Shulk just pushed Weiss out of the way._

 _With that said, let's get started on the next chapter!_

* * *

Shulk, Ruby, and Jaune arrive at the large building in the center, to see a large amount of students filling the room, ' _Great,_ ' Shulk thought, ' _I'm sure I'll be able to find my friends in_ no _time._ ' Shulk thought sarcastically, realizing he probably won't find them anytime soon.

"Shulk! Over here!" Fiora's voice called. Convenient.

"Hey guys!" Shulk yelled to his friends. "See you guys later." He said to Ruby and Jaune. They waved goodbye to him as well.

"Where were you?" Reyn asked.

"Well, I stopped a girl from exploding in another girl's face." Shulk responded.

"Wow, what was she so angry about?" Fiora asked.

"No, you don't understand, she _literally_ exploded." Shulk tried to reason.

"You!" They heard from nearby, Shulk saw Ruby in the arms of an older blonde girl, most likely scared because of Weiss' yelling.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby yelled in her friend's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss snapped.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Sharla and the blonde girl said simultaneously.

"It was an accident. It really was an accident!" Ruby pleaded.

Weiss huffed and turned away, only to see Shulk and friends looking at them, and, unfortunately, recognized Shulk. "And you! What makes you think you have the right to push me like that?"

"You shoved her? Not cool." Reyn said.

"Shulk, that's so mean!" Fiora added.

"Shulk, really?" Sharla asked.

"You don't understand, I saved her life!" Shulk protested, making Ruby flinch at how she almost killed Weiss.

"Wait, what?" Weiss wondered.

"That explosion Ruby caused, I saw it injure, or possibly kill you!" Shulk explained.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Shulk's Semblance allows him to see the future." Reyn further explained.

Weiss looked in shock in realization that Shulk saved her life, which then turned into anger when she realized that Ruby almost killed her. She was about to yell at Ruby, but then a voice spoke up through a microphone.

"Ahem… I'll, keep this brief." The headmaster of Beacon Academy, professor Ozpin spoke on the large stage in front of them. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He continued.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As he finished, the four friends looked amongst each other, unsure if his words were true or not, Ozpin walked away and Glynda stood next to the microphone in his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." Glynda gave them her directions and left in the same direction as Ozpin.

"He seemed kinda off." Ruby's blonde friend said.

" It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby finished for her.

"I'm a natural blonde you know." Jaune said to Weiss, appearing out of nowhere. Weiss face-palmed at this.

"Well, maybe we should take a look around?" Shulk suggested.

"No thank you. And by the way, thanks for helping me, but I have my eye on you." Weiss said to Shulk as she angrily walked away.

"Well then. I'll take you up on that offer, my name's Yang by the way, Yang Xiao Long." Ruby's blonde friend 'Yang' said.

"Shulk." "Fiora." "Reyn." "Sharla." The group introduced themselves.

"By the way, Ruby told me about how you helped her out, thanks for that." Yang said as She, Ruby, Shulk, Fiora, Sharla, Reyn and Jaune started to take a little tour of the school.

"It was nothing, how long have you two known each other?" Shulk asked.

"Well, since she was born, with being her sister and everything." Yang joked.

"Oh, I um…" Shulk tried to apologized.

"It's fine, we have different mothers, so we're half-sisters. Most people make that mistake, and it's fun to tease them for it." Yang punched his arm lightly.

"Heh heh…" Shulk awkwardly laughed. The group continued their conversation until they had to head to the ballroom, and, with some searching, found their way to the ballroom to rest for the night.

* * *

Oddly, they didn't separate the boys and the girls, well, they allowed them to sleep in the same room, but they weren't allowed to be next to one another, Shulk sat a bit away from the girls, he was by himself since both Jaune and Reyn hadn't changed yet.

Fiora and Sharla talked to Yang, who was right next to Ruby, who was writing in a journal. "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said as she laid down on the bed right next to Ruby, Sharla and Fiora laid on the close by beds as well.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys." Ruby bluntly replied.

"I know I would." Yang purred as she saw several shirtless boys walking around, her smirk growing wider when Reyn walked into view. "Ooh, Yang likey!" She said after seeing him, which resulted in Sharla flashing a small glare at her. Fiora smiled and rolled her eyes, she knew Sharla had a crush on Reyn, even though Sharla hid it pretty well for the most part, but Fiora was there when she slipped up, even so, Fiora and Sharla have been close so long that they could read each other as if they were books.

Which is why Sharla knew about Fiora's crush on Shulk. So Fiora never even considered teasing Sharla for it, as Sharla could do worse to her, she was ruthless.

Then Yang saw Jaune pass by, dressed in… footie pajamas… Awkward. Yang twisted her face away in disgust as he waved at her.

"So, what are you writing?" Fiora asked, trying to change topics.

"A letter to my friends back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby replied.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Yang said, teasing Ruby. Before Ruby threw a pillow at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends to Beacon with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about us?" Sharla asked, referring to herself and Fiora.

"and Shulk and Reyn." Fiora added.

"And Jaune! He's… nice." Yang finished awkwardly.

"There you go! That's plus five friends!" Fiora said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby sadly said.

"There's no such things as negative friends, you just made an enemy, those are always fun!" Yang tried to cheer Ruby up. Before, again, receiving a pillow thrown in her face.

"I don't see how that helps." Sharla criticized Yang.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet." Yang conforted her.

Ruby lifted her head to look at Yang, but turned away when she heard the sound of a match striking. She looked to see a girl in black clothing, wearing a bow on her head, reading a book. "That girl…" Ruby said.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby explained. Fiora could see Shulk looking at the girl from where he was. Most likely thinking the same thing as Ruby.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang exclaimed as she grabbed Ruby by her arm and dragging her towards the girl.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Ruby protested, but was overpowered by her naturally stronger sister. Sharla and Fiora glanced at each other and decided to go with them.

"Hellooooo! I believe you two know each other?" Yang's cheerful voice spoke.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" The girl responded.

"Uuh, yeah! My name's Ruby, but you can just call me crater… Actually, you can just call me Ruby." Ruby awkwardly said.

"Okay." She simply said.

"What are you doing?" Fiora tried to whisper to Ruby.

"I don't know, help me!" She also tried, but failed, to whisper. They smiled at the girl.

"So, uh… What's your name?" Fiora asked.

"Blake." She responded.

"I'm Fiora." "I'm Sharla." Fiora and Sharla explained.

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow." Yang blurted out.

"Thanks." Blake responded, clearly uninterested.

"It goes great with your… Pajamas!" Yang awkwardly continued.

"Yang, stop." Sharla tried to tone her down.

"So uh, nice night, don't you think?" Sharla changed the subject.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." Blake looked among the four with annoyance, as they weren't getting the message. "Which I will continue to read." The message still went over their heads. "As soon as you leave." Blake finished, looking down at her book.

Yang sighed. "This one's a lost cause."

"What's it about?" Ruby asked. Blake looked up from her book in surprise. "Your book, does it have a name?"

"Well… It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained.

"Oh, yeah… That sounds _really_ lovely." Sharla sarcastically replied.

"I love books, Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes, monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." Ruby said.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake joked.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in those books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby excitedly said.

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake finally smiled. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't like a fairy tale." Blake finished in a somewhat sad tone.

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better." Ruby smiled.

"Aww, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang squealed as she bear hugged Ruby and picked her up.

"Yang! Cut it out!" Ruby yelled as she punched Yang in the face, and the two engaged in a fist fight, tossing up a cloud of dust.

"Well Ruby, Yang, Sharla, Fiora. It's a pleasure to-" Blake smiled as she was about to say goodbye, but then Weiss interrupted her.

"What in the world is going on here?! Don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep?!" The heiress yelled as she walked over angrily.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang yelled simultaneously. Giving Sharla and Fiora the queue to leave, the two headed back to their beds and tried to get some sleep, emphasis on _tried_.

"Shhh! Guys, I think she's right, people are trying to sleep!" Ruby innocently pleaded trying to stop them.

"Oh, so _now_ you're on my side!" Weiss snapped.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby yelled back.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister, she's only trying to be nice!" Yang interjected.

"She's a hazard to my health!" And after she said that, Blake blew out the candle next to her, darkening the room, stopping the argument, and allowing everyone some sleep.

* * *

 _Holy crap! 1,860 words! Another new record! Next time will probably be WAAYYY higher._

 _So, you guys have probably noticed that I changed the title of this story to "RWBY Chronicles **Volume 1** " Well, each Volume is going to be it's own story, hope you guys don't have a problem with that, I feel like it'll be easier for me to manage if each Volume is it's own story. I won't post the last chapter of Volume 1 until I'm finished with the first chapter of Volume 2, so after that last chapter is done, you guys can just check out my profile and Volume 2 will be right there, if not, give it ten-to-twenty minutes, and then check back. And if it's still not there, you can call me a dirty liar and shun me for my horrible deeds._

 _With that said, see you guys next time._


	6. The First Step

_Hey guys! I'm FINALLY back with another chapter, I hope you guys aren't annoyed that it took so long._

 **Sydney said: Hey, you somehow got me to bingewatch RWBY. Yay! I think. Part of me hopes that you don't do what you're probably going to do: pair up Shulk, Reyn, Fiora, and Sharla. Also, I like how since Sharla is there years older than everyone else, she was held back three years. I also like how Alvis can aparently brainwash everyone from Xenoblade and RWBY along with bring back hundreds of thousands of deaths AND transport a mass of people across dimensions AND somehow get the remaining Nopon, Machina, and High Entia normal enough to be part of the RWBY world AND he can alter perhaps hundreds of specific paperwork. However he cannot fix a wound on the Bionis. Just ignore the nitpick since the work so far is fun to read. )**

 _Yes! I have done my part and ASSIMILATED YOU! I'm sorry, BUT I SHIP WHAT I SHIP! There is no stopping me! I actually realized Sharla's age when writing this, so (for conveniance sake) for the purpose of this story, Shulk, Sharla, Reyn and Fiora are all 17 (lazy, but what can you do?). Yeah, I know, way too convenient, I agree, but I couldn't think of another way to do it, and I kind of just had the people that died during the collapse come back just because I'd rather more people be alive than dead. But thanks for saying it's fun to read._

 **PersonaQeminod1 said: Wonder how Shulk react to Blake book on the two soul thing when he experience that without even know he had another soul inside in him?**

 _Fuck. That's genius, gotta work that into the story._

 **Sigma73 said: Cool. Looks good so far. I'm a bit late in finding this fic, but hey, more to read from the get-go (unfortunately, this means a long comment).**

 **I was wondering, what exactly do Reyn, Fiora, and Sharla have as their semblances? (and Dunban and Melia, for that matter, when they arrive). I was thinking that Fiora could have access to the skills that she could only use as Part-Mechon, even though this is post-body-back-stage. As for Reyn and Sharla, I have no idea. For when Dunban and Melia arrive, it could be during the forest part, where the teams are formed, or shortly after that. The team name would also probably be SFRS or SRFS (the only pronunciation I can think of for that would be "surfers" or "surfs", which sounds a bit stupid. Only idea I've got though), unless you want to mix it up, and not put Shulk, Fiora, Reyn, and Sharla on the same team, instead breaking up either team RWBY or team JNPR, and putting a couple of them in place of the other teammates (just an idea). I do feel that Shulk should be on a team with Fiora though, since that is the implied paring in Xenoblade. I also really hope you are going to use the original Monado arts rather than the lame excuses smash bros came up with. Some of them, like enchant, probably won't be used unless you can think of a way to put Mechon into the story, because I certainly can't (not least because the Mechon are on their side by the end of the game).**

 **Apart from that, it looks really cool. Could you possibly give an average time period to wait in-between different parts, because I find checking back constantly really frustrating (sorry).**

 _Nice to have a new viewer. Shulk's "Semblance" is his Visions, Fiora's will be revealed in this chapter, Sharla's will be revealed next chapter, and then Reyn's will be revealed after Players and Peices. Dunban I'm a little stuck on, same with Riki, I've got Melia's figured out. Team name is already planned out, don't worry. ;) Don't worry, I'm using the Monado Arts as they work in Xenoblade (except Speed [Kind of]) Oh, the Mechon, do I have a plan for them. ;) I try to update about every three weeks, but no promises._

 _All I gotta say is: Remember how I said Riki was going to have a somewhat small role in this story? Well fuck that noise, I found a perfect way to give him a bigger role!_

 _And Fiora's "Semblance" is going to be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Shulk awoke to a nearby voice, "Waaaake up lazy butt!~" A sing-song voice called, but not to him, he got up and looked to his side, he saw a cheerful, upbeat, and energetic orange haired girl standing next to a gloom, downbeat, and tired boy with black hair, and a pink strip in it, the girl wore a skirt and white top, which featured metal plating and a black circle with a white lightning bolt inside it, the boy wore mostly green and had a flower on the side. "It's morning!~ It's morning!~ It's morning!~ Iiiit's morning!~" The girl continued, the boy sighed, Shulk felt a bit bad for him. The boy and girl walked over to the bathroom, Shulk looked around him, and saw that very few others were awake, with Reyn sleeping like a log next to him, Shulk decided to get up as well.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full Twenty-Four hours!" Shulk heard the same girl say as he entered the bathroom as the boy brushed his teeth. "Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean you're the perfect student and I'm, well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" She slowly stumbled along. The two left back towards the ball room and again, Shulk went in the same direction as them, he wasn't following them or anything, they just happened to be in the same places that he needed to be.

"We've been friends for _soooo_ long! What are the odds that we'd still be together?" She hesitated after that, "I mean, not ' _together_ -together'" She slowly stumbled along. "Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome, I mean, you are handsome, but that'd just be weird. Right?" The girl tried to cover herself up as she brushed her hair and the boy was preparing some stuff together. Shulk again went in the same direction as they went to the cafeteria.

"Right. What was I thinking? So, I hope we end up on the same team together!" The girl said with a pancake in her mouth, before she slurped up her last pancake and the boy had a stack of them and had only begun to cut what Shulk assumed was his first one. Shulk wondered if she had said anything since they left the ballroom. She gasped before continuing, "Maybe we should have some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together. What if we bribed the headmaster? Wait, that won't work, he has a school." She realized. This time, Shulk left before them, since what Fiora would call his "Lack of taste" made it easy for him to finish eating fast. He headed to the locker room, where his weapon was stored, until it hit him " _Teams?_ " He thought, he didn't remember receiving any information about making teams. He arrived in the locker room and grabbed The Monado, he once again saw the pair walk by.

"Maybe we could make some sort of a signal? A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest!" She went to his side, "Can you imitate a sloth?" She asked him.

"Nora." The boy finally spoke as he held his two weapons up after taking them out of his locker.

"Yes Ren?" The girl, apparently named Nora asked him. Shulk felt bad, he assumed that Ren would say something mean like "Stop talking" and it would make Nora feel sad, he didn't know her, but he doubted it would look nice if she was sad. However, nothing could prepare Shulk for what happened next.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren said bluntly as he pulled up on his weapons and they retracted into his sleeves. Shulk's jaw dropped, he couldn't process what just happened. This quiet, and possibly irritable boy, listened to **EVERY WORD** that his energetic friend said.

"That's why it's PERFECT!" Nora continued after a short pause, "No one will suspect that we're working together!" She again flinched at her own mention of the word "Together."

"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said upbeatly said as he closed his locker and walked away.

"But not ' _together_ -together'" Nora lightly giggled as she followed Ren.

Shulk chuckled as the two walked away, sometimes two things that should never go together go together _far_ better than expected. Shortly after the two left, Shulk saw Reyn, Fiora and Sharla enter the locker rooms.

"Oi, Shulk! There you are! What happened?" Reyn asked.

"I was woken up by some people near us, and you were snoring like a bear, (do bears exist in Remnant?) so I decided to get ready." Shulk bluntly answered.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Reyn sarcastically responded.

"So, did you guys hear anything about making teams?" Shulk curiously asked the group.

"I don't think so." Sharla looked up in thought.

"It doesn't sound familiar." Fiora sounded unsure.

"Nope, don't remember hearing anything like that." Reyn crossed his arms.

"Weird." Shulk said. The others went to their lockers to grab their weapons. They were about to leave, until they heard Jaune yell in panic and saw him thrown against a wall with a spear in his hood.

"I'm sorry!" They heard a girl yell to him.

"All first year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately. Again, all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda's voice spoke through a speaker.

They saw Weiss walk past Jaune, huffing as she turned away.

"It was nice meeting you!" A girl with red hair and an extremely long ponytail said to him before pulling the spear out of Jaune's hood and leaving.

"Likewise." Jaune groaned out.

The four walked over to Jaune, they also noticed Ruby and Yang come by as well, "Having trouble there, lady killer?" Yang teased.

"I don't understand, my dad said that all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune complained.

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang teased before leaving.

"You okay?" Shulk asked him.

"Yeah." Jaune sadly replied. Ruby reached down and helped him up, then the two walked out with Ruby supporting Jaune. With Shulk, Sharla, Reyn and Fiora following them.

"Come on Jaune. Let's go." Ruby said as she helped him out.

* * *

Shulk, Fiora, Reyn and Sharla along with many other students, including Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and the Red haired girl from before, stood atop a large cliff in front of a forest.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, you're abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, overlooking the first years.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda started as she addressed the concerns of the students. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." She explained.

"What?" Ruby quietly groaned.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued.

"Uhhh..." Ruby groaned again.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin explained.

Ruby felt her world shatter apart. "WHAT?!" She cried out.

"See? I told you!" Nora said to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin warned the children.

Jaune gulped in nervousness. Nora on the other hand gave a big smile directed towards Ren.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished.

"Yeah." Jaune started, raising his hand, "Um, sir-?"

"Good." Ozpin cut him off. "Now, take your positions." The children got in their ready stances. With Shulk leaning forward and putting a hand on the Monado, Reyn grabbing his Scrap Driver, and bending his knees, Sharla grabbed Thunderclap and leaned forward.

"Um sir?" Jaune once again tried to get Ozpin's attention. "I've got a, um…" Sharla was launched from her launch pad "Question." He said as Weiss was launched next. "So this, 'landing… strategy' thing." Reyn was launched next. "What is it?" Fiora flashed a small smile towards Shulk before being launched as well. "You're like, dropping us off or something?" Shulk launched next.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin bluntly replied.

"Oh, I see. Did you hand out parachutes for us?" Nora was launched next, with a loud "Wee!" to boot.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin told Jaune.

"Uh huh. Yeah." Yang winked towards Ruby and put on a pair of sunglasses before being launched. Followed immediately by Ruby.

"So, uh, what exactly is a landing strategYYYYYYYYY!" Jaune was launched before he could finish speaking.

Ozpin looked at the falling children with a smile as he sipped his coffee. " _Today's a good day._ "

* * *

 _Well guys, that's it, I hope you enjoyed and-_

 _NO! After taking a month and a half to update this story, I'm not leaving you guys with just part one of The First Step! Part two starts now!_

* * *

Shulk flew towards the forest as he tried to decide what he could do for a landing strategy. " _I could use the Speed ability and catch myself on the trees. No, I could damage my legs. I could try to slice through some of the trees as I fly through them. No, that won't slow my fall much._ " However, he failed to notice how close he was to the ground. " _Maybe I could-_ " He returned from his thoughts as he saw himself approaching the forest, and quickly too. Almost all he could see in front of him was trees.

He quickly grabbed the Monado and called out a random Monado art. "ARMOR!" The center glass on the Monado glowed orange and a sphere of orange energy surrounded him as he crashed into the trees, destroying them with the mere impact of his body. He crashed into the ground with a large amount of force, creating a crater in the ground. However, he stood up moments later with almost unnoticeable damage. "Phew, good thing I have that one." Shulk started to walk into the forest as the energy from Monado Armor faded.

* * *

Fiora flew through the air as she began to approach the trees. She smirked and held up Infinity, the two daggers began to slash through the branches of the trees she was flying through. She eventually slowed down and stopped as Infinity hung on to the branches. Fiora twisted the blades, which snapped the branches and she fell to the ground. She sheathed her weapons as she began to walk through the forest, until she heard a nearby growling noise.

* * *

Sharla was approaching the forest; however, she had no worry whatsoever. She quickly grabbed Thunderclap, pointed it in front of her, and began to shoot forwards several times, slowing her momentum until she was able to safely land on one of the large branches on one of the trees. She reloaded her gun immediately and used it to check her surroundings. Seeing no threat, near or far, she jumped down and began looking for someone, or something.

* * *

Reyn flew towards the ground with no intention of slowing down, he had no intricate plan, no special strategy planned out, he was going to brute force his way to the ground, he braced himself for impact by holding the shield part of his Scrap Driver in front of him. He crashed through the trees and made heavy impact with the ground, but he was relatively unscathed. "WOO! Works every time!" He looked around and saw no reason to stay here, as there were no people, objects or monsters. So he decided to move on. Until his vision was covered with nothing but black.

Reyn was forced onto his back as a Beowolf stood on top of him. The beast snarled and roared at him, Reyn kept it from attacking him by keeping Scrap Driver in between them. He eventually forced it off him and stood up. "Ya like playin' that way huh?" Reyn swung at the creature of Grimm, it dodged to the left and tried to bite at Reyn, but Reyn quickly bashed it with the shield of Scrap Driver and stabbed it through the head.

"Too easy." Reyn cockily said as he put Scrap Driver on his back and stretched his arms. However, he failed to notice another Beowolf about to attack him, until it was too late, the Beowolf slashed down on Reyn as he tried to pull out Scrap Driver, but he had no time. However, before the Beowolf could kill him, a loud bang sounded and the Beowolf collapsed in front of Reyn. Behind the Beowolf stood Sharla, pointing Thunderclap at the dead Beowolf's body.

"What would you do without me?" She jokingly asked as she put her gun on her back and walked towards Reyn.

"Hey! I had im!" Reyn protested.

"Sure you did." Sharla sarcastically replied as she patted him on the back and continued forward. Reyn smiled before following her.

* * *

Shulk brushed dust off his clothes as he had just defeated a pack of Beowolfs and they began to disappear. He started to move on until he heard a fight somewhat nearby. He followed the noise and he saw Fiora going up against two Beowolfs.

She was holding her own extremely well, parrying slashes and dodging lunges, and jabbing at them when their guard was lowered. She quickly killed one of them, and was taking on the other, however, out of the corner of his eye, Shulk saw a Beowolf approaching Fiora from behind, Shulk ran out to stop it, he activated the Monado and took out the Beowolf before it reached Fiora. Fiora heard the noise behind her and turned around, "Shulk?" she realized.

As she was distracted, the Beowolf she was fighting tried to lunge at her, she noticed and moved out of the way. However, the Beowolf quickly changed targets and tried to attack Shulk. Shulk immediately had a vision of the Beowolf charging him and killing him by stabbing its claws through his back. He turned around and tried to block the strike, but the Beowolf ended up stabbing him in the arm. He kneeled down and looked up as the Beowolf stood over him and slashed his claws down. However, before the Beowolf could harm him further, Fiora jumped in front of him and stabbed the Beowolf through the chest with Infinity.

The Beowolf collapsed in front of them, after it did, Shulk looked up at Fiora as she knelt down and grabbed his arm. Shulk cringed. "Sorry." Fiora said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll get through." Shulk assured her.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, you had to save me from a sneak attack, then I got distracted while fighting that Beowolf and-" Fiora apologized before Shulk cut her off.

"Hey, it's fine. You couldn't have seen it coming." Shulk assured her. "Hey, can you…?" He tried to awkwardly ask her.

"Oh? Of course." With that, she grabbed his arm and a golden energy formed around her, her Semblance was activated. It then traveled into Shulk and his wounds were healed. Shulk flexed his arm and his hand, it felt like brand new.

"Thanks. Well then _partner_ , shall we get going?" Shulk playfully asked.

"We shall." Fiora smirked to him before the two of them walked off together.

* * *

 _YES! I FINALLY WROTE A NEW CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll try to get off my lazy ass and not take_ too _long to release the next chapter. Oh, and I put special attention into Shulk's reaction to "Sloths don't make a lot of noise" because it represents what I assume to be most people's reaction to that line. Also Fiora's "Semblance" is based off of the Art "Healing Energy." I know that in Xenoblade:_

 _A.) She can only use that Art as a part Mechon. and_

 _B.) It only works on herself in Xenoblade._

 _But it the best I could work with from her Arts set._

 _Sharla's "Semblance" is going to be revealed next chapter, and Reyn's will be revealed after the teams are formed. So until next time, have an awesome day!_

 _Gonna try to get the next chapter out in about three weeks, but with my lazy ass, there's no garuntee that'll happen._


End file.
